


Sin

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Panties, Paranoia, Porn, Porn Video, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tears, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: She knew from the start that working as a stripper would not probably be the best. But even she would have never guessed that it would end so badly.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So once again something self indulgent. I really liked this idea so I wrote it down. I wanted to write something for myself in a way so here's this very self indulgent fic, that I really hope you'll enjoy

May hadn't asked for the life she currently had. Working as a stripper for a bunch of horn dogs. Yet it actually paid her quite enough as she was one of the more popular strippers around the area who also did some works on pornsites. At this point she didn't really care nor was she ashamed of what she was doing. 

In reality she was doing all of this to help her beloved sick mother with everything she could need. Working normal dogs obviously didn't help her so she had no choice but to turn to the, so called, darker side of jobs. At first she was deeply embarrassed and felt so ashamed but by now she had grown numb to it. 

The young woman was also more on the curvier side. Not to say she was fat, definitely not. But she definitely had some chub to herself. She had long, flowing chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green and she had a pale white complexion. She was happy with her body and confident with what she had. 

Dealing with creeps was a daily occurrence for her. The first times she had been reckless and almost had men force themselves onto her while she left the club. Thankfully the bouncers always got there in time and beat the shit out of those creeps.

Under her porn videos she also received some disturbing messages. At times even descriptive rape fantasies involving her which just made her feel really fucking sick and disturbed. How could such creeps even exist? It's so disgusting.

Now she always had bouncers taking her out the club and waiting with her while she got into her taxi. These men always gave her hope that not all men were disgusting creeps. 

Her father had died when she was young and she didn't have anymore siblings. It was just her and her mother. Her mother was her hero when she grew up and still was. She worked two jobs just to get her everything she needed. 

The brunette was ready for anything when it came to her brother. She would let her arms and legs be amputated, have her organs harvested and so much more. She loved her mother more then anything and she always would. Nothing was more important for her then her angel of a mother. 

Lately however she received a customer who was fairly rich and always ordered private dances from her. He wasn't even that bad looking and she would even call him handsome. However the more she danced and did favors for him then he started to get more and more creepy.

The compliments he gave her just felt off. He also wrote her love letters and hand delivered them to her. At first she honestly thought it was a little cute and even endearing since she had never received a love letter from the clients. .

All the letters just got more descriptive and to put it simply disturbing, describing her in different positions and what he wanted to do to her. Once she even had cum stains on one of the letters. She had told bouncers about it and the club did hold at least some strict laws so he was no longer allowed in the club. 

Though she should have known that it wouldn't end there.

He also found her porn videos and often commented under them with even more descriptive messages. How he'd love for her to struggle while she took his cock deep inside of her. How badly he wanted to fill her to the brim with his cun and impregnate her. That the mere idea of her screams and tears made him hard. She wasn't quite terrified yet but she was very, very unnerved. 

It didn't take too long for her to start to feel watched. She was annoyed but scared at the same time. Her panties went missing from her drawers. Some things were misplaced as well. While she did want to believe that she had somehow just lost them herself. Then her more paranoid side knew better. Some creep had somehow broken into her home.

A part of her had a feeling that she knew who it was. But she couldn't go to the police yet. Since she didn't have any evidence of him actually being inside of her house. She was gonna have to order some cameras to place around her small house. She was gonna fucking catch that creep. 

For her it was just another regular night of hard work where she had got out of the work a little earlier because she felt a tad bit sick. Probably from all the exhaustion she was feeling from being followed around and harassed on a daily basis. 

The young woman was sleeping in her bed and hugging her teddy bear. This bear always gave her comfort and made her feel better. Which she definitely needed right now. She was calmly sleeping in her bed, being able to feel free from all of her stress. 

Then, before she would even have had the chance to fight back, somebody had creeped into her room and lunged on top of her, covering her mouth and nose with a chloroform soaked rag. From the pure shock she inhaled it and in the dim moonlight she saw that fucking creepy grin.

~~~~~~

When she awoke again then her vision was still blurry for a few moments and she felt weak for a little bit. Though it didn't take too long for her to regain her senses and realised that she wasn't in her comfy home but in a basement, handcuffed to a fucking pole. She was wearing a see through nightgown and nothing else. God this wasn't going to end well at all. 

"Help me! Somebody help me! Please!" Now she was definitely scared but still angry. She knew she couldn't get the cuffs off but that didn't stop her from trying. "Fucking damn it..." She mumbled to herself until she heard a low chuckle. 

She knew exactly who it was before he even revealed himself. 

"Well well well, my love~ You're looking absolutely ravishing~" He purred as he got in front of her, caressing her cheek. His blue eyes staring straight into hers. She growled and glared murderously up at him. "Get your fucking hands off of me creep! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" She hissed out in pure fury. Was she scared? Absolutely. Would she allow him the pleasure of seeing her fear? Fuck no.

He chuckled and gripped her hair harshly. "You're gonna want to change that tone with me darling. Or else your mommy is gonna suffer badly~" He purred and leaned down close to her face. His hot breath hitting it. 

That immediately made her stiffen up and make her face pale. She continued to glare at him but her voice was more quiet. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my mother." She said and she truly would have given him a good kicking if she wouldn't be in this position right now.

He leaned down to kiss her neck and he harshly groped her breast. "I can kill your mother in any way I want and I'll make you watch. Like I killed those other dirty men who tried to force themselves on you. But if you'll be a good girl for me then nothing bad will happen~ Just submit to me~" He purred and bit down on her neck, making her squeak.

The poor woman's face was pale and she knew that she couldn't risk her mother getting hurt. So for now she would let him do what he wanted. "I will submit to you..." She mumbled.

He chuckled and in no time he had stripped down to nothing. She felt tears appear in the corners of her eyes as he started to violate her body as her tears blurred her vision. 

However she knew that this was just the start of her nightmare and she was bound to face so much more worse then this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind would be very appreciated! :3


End file.
